Psychokite
Kymberla Summer is a fictional character appearing in the comic book issues unpublished by the Fairview Comics. She has been known the aliases under Kite and Psychokite, is one of these well known Summer family from a legend through the Summer family to the Zemo, for her escaped life from an apparent death after the Trizen event. The Summer Family vs. The Zemo Some Summer family blames the Zemo for everything in what's happening to Kymberla Summer. They disgraced Starfox Lady a long time ago. Kymberla Summer is mentioned a name in the story in which some Summer family is speaking to the Zemo. Collapsed Future Incident Kite already knew what went on with the conversation between Future Girl and Starfox Lady. She told Starfox Lady that Lem was right and there was no time for argument. She knew Lem was not lying. She used her pure telepathic powers by changing Lem's mind, changing Cyborg Woman's mind, Starfox Lady's mind, and herself from fear to unafraid. She also used her spiritual to make them unafraid as well. She was one of those members agreed to help pushing Starfox Lady out of the collapsed future world. After the Trizen Event In the beginning of the new future, she screams out in shock by waking her rude awakening mind and spirit up. She makes a quick plan before she does. She knows what she is doing before something goes wrong with her. She is a pure telepathic and spiritual energy to walk away from the collapsed future as she escapes her death and cheats her death. She learns that she has bad timing to think too much and makes her final decision in leaving her body behind in the collapsed future. Her body may be destroyed. She is trapped with telepathic and spiritual energy. When she appears in the Earth, her energy gives every telepaths and spirituals a sense that someone exists. She fears all the telepaths and spirits the most and they do not know what it is. They do not know that she returns back to the Earth. They never meet her all in their life. Evil Spirit is angry and wants to find the mystery source where it can track. Evil Spirit finds its presence but Evil Spirit can not find an exact source. It knew the source is here right there, but it did not see her. Telepaths and Spirits Telepaths are looking for the unknown source who has no permission to enter their telepathic minds or touch their telepathic powers. One of these telepaths, Meika Grey is very angry to tell the Zemo that there may be a threat for her and there may be a new villain who has been prying in Meika Grey's mind. The Zemo assumes there is nothing. Meika Grey says, "No, I can feel it through my telepathic powers. Still there." The Zemo wonders what it is. Meika Grey and the Zemo are shocked to see angry Joliet coming. Joliet says, "Someone threatens me with my spirit powers. I still can feel someone up there, but I do not know what it is." the Zemo are getting puzzled by the power disturbances of Joliet and Meika Grey. Iona says, "I saw Evil Spirit there and I almost went there, but I waited for Evil Spirit to leave yet. I decided not to come back." Kite follows Iona all the way from the mystery place to the Zemo. Kite shouts at Zeia, "ZAVAPEIA!" Most of the Zemo can not hear Kite shouting at Zeia. Kite made Meika Grey and Joliet hurt with her powers. Iona said, "Someone is here! You intruder!" Kite said, "Yes, I am here!" Iona said, "Who are you? Show yourself!" Kite said, "Yes, I m still here!" As Kite realizes Iona, Meika Grey, and Joliet can not hear her too, Kite is crying and wondering how to make everyone hear her. Kite goes psycho When Kite goes psycho, she screams with her anger that nobody hears her at all. She realizes that she needs the body. She does not know how. She gives up. She knows she can't be around the Zemo because she could have given some spirituals and telepaths overloading in which could have killed them if she's getting closer. In Astral Plane She decides to go stay at an astral plane. She is not aware of she makes Iona known of her presence. Iona's spirit comes to see her as she can see her. Psychokite says, "What... you can see me?" Iona says, "Yes, I can see you in here." Psychokite says, "Wait a minute you can talk to me how?" Iona says, "Spirits talk the whole in this place and I can understand you." Psychokite says, "Zavapeia... she can not hear me."; Iona says, "Who's Zavapeia?" Psychokite shows Iona and she points to Zeia as she says that's her. Iona says, "How did you know her?" Psychokite says, "I was dead the whole time and now I am alive." Iona asks Psychokite, "Where's your body?" Psychokite says, "It may be gone for good." Iona says, "Lets find out..." Evil Spirit says, "Who comes in?" Iona tells Psychokite not to say anything and leave now! Iona decides to gives Psychokite her body as she can find Psychokite's body somewhere. Iona touches Psychokite before Psychokite leaves the astral plane. Psychokite in Iona's body Psychokite remembers Iona's words--do not talk in Astral plane as she wonders if she can talk in Iona's body as well. When Joliet suddenly threatens Psychokite in Iona form, Joliet tells the Zemo there is an intruder who uses Iona's body! That's not Iona! Iona's spirit has left. Some spirit of unknown inside of Iona! The Zemo warns Joliet that Joliet is not a member of the Zemo and they do not know if they can trust Joliet. Psychokite laughs a little when she finds it funny. Joliet says, "That spirit is laughing and pissing me off!" Joliet uses the spiritual blade by impaling Iona in which destroys the spirit, but the spiritual blade is broken! Joliet says, "You! You are the mysterious unknown source that intrudes my spirit and other telepaths as well! How do you do that to my spiritual blade, you fool?!?" Psychokite says, "I do nothing!" Joliet calls Iona a liar and tells Iona you did something to my blade!" Iona comes back Iona returns back to call Psychokite to meet her at the astral plane immediately when Joliet hears Iona's calling somewhere up there. Psychokite tells Iona that someone can hear you. Iona says, "Make it quick if you better come quickly!" Psychokite comes and sees what's up. Iona says, "I find nothing, but when you are in my body. I can sense your body somewhere. Why can't you sense your body?" Psychokite says, "What? I m an energy.." Iona says, "Oh.. can you?" Psychokite says, "I'll try... It's like a interference." Iona says, "Follow it." Psychokite finds her body Psychokite finds it odd that her body is supposed to be in the collapse future as she wonders how she leaves her body there. Iona asks Psychokite, "are you sure of that you leave your body in there?" Psychokite says, "Lets find out when I get in the body!" Psychokite meets the body of herself as she screams out in agony. She learns that she did not leave her body behind in the collapsed future. She has her own reason to trick Evil Spirit while she has her own plan before she goes to the collapsed future. She learns that she actually left her body on the Earth the whole time and makes herself an illusion of herself that looks like she had a body with her energy while she is in a collapsed future. Butterfly Appears! When she returns back to her body as the butterfly travels to Zeia through a shock. Zeia says, "Kymberla?!?" Evil Spirit says, "It can't be!" Joliet screams, "That does not make any sense! She's been hiding for many years and now she comes out?" Meika Grey says, "Who are you?!? I can see your mind!" A butterfly appears and transforms into the form of Psychokite. Psychokite says, "Zavapeia.. Thanks to Iona! I come back!" Cyborg Woman says, "Kymberla!" Before Cyborg Woman says the name, Psychokite says, "Pamela?!?" Joining the Zemo Squad She joins the Zemo Squad by discovering upon the horrible secret between Ykarcena Chelley and her whole Summer family. She plans on using her telepathy and spirit by torturing Ykarcena Chelley, but Krystal has a back up plan for Psychokite as he tells her not to do it. As Psychokite can not do anything about it, she is strapped not unable to speak by Krystal. Ykarcena tells Krystal to let Psychokite go and asks Psychokite if that is what she wants. Psychokite finally says something to Ykarcena, "You crazy bitch! You made my brothers disappear! You rule the world where women exist and men do not! You racist! You are an anti-male bitch!" The Zemo is shocked to hear that and asks Psychokite, How did you know all this?" Psychokite says, "My telepathy hears the conversation between my brothers and you bitch! I am not trying to read, but my telelpathy happens!" Ykarcena says, "Look.." Psychokite says, "Your mysticism blocks me from reading you! I can read you! You Mystrix! You Krystal! Why are they when they are with you when you are a queen of delusional made up world!" Ykarcena says, "Excuse me..that's not ..." Psychokite says, "Tell that to my brothers and others!" Stranger Wars As she goes psycho third times, she finally breaks her rules by using her powers in which she never want to use her powers against people. She just does it. She has a very good reason to keep herself and team alive with her powers against those crazy alien race--Strangers. Aftermath When some Pterdon family sacrifices their life in an order to stop the messy multiplying futures and seal the new future, what would it happen to Psychokite? She loses her insanity for good. She feels good to feel a pure feeling in which she remembers her pure good spirit and pure telepathy in which balances her life well. She makes a new butterfly where an old butterfly disappeared for good. She may return to the Future World where she can not go back to the Earth. Her fate remains unknown if she returns to Earth or stays there for good. Category:Character Category:Terians Category:Zemo Category:Elgan Category:Elgan II Category:El Gan Category:1986 Fairview Comics Character Category:Zemo Squad Member List